Love's Gotten Stranger
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sequel to Love's Stranger. Inuyasha finds Kagome, but Kurama is relunctant to give her up. Kagome has her own secrets, like knowing who she was before her new life...
1. Chapter 1

Love's Gotten Stranger

Chapter One: Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I enjoy making them work for me.

Picking up her pace so she'll make it to her car before oneof her husbands catch up to her, Kagome forces her key into the lock, successfully breaking it off.

"DAMNIT!"

Pushing the code on the keypad furiously, the doors still don't unlock.

"Unlock code invalid. Please try again."

"What?"

She tries again and still fails.

"Unlock code invalid. Please try again."

"Damn this car."

Punching the numbers in slower this time, the headlights flash twice and the automated voice plays once more.

"For the last time, the unlock code you have entered is invalid. If you are not Kari Youko, please stop trying. Obvisiously, this is not your car, because if it was, you'd be smart enough to call OnStar."

Grinding her teeth together, Kari pulls out her cell and calls OnStar.

"This is Mary with OnStar, how may I help you?"

"Yes, this is Kari Youko and I need my doors unlocked."

Looking over her shoulder, she spots the red hair of Kurama and the silver locks of Inuyasha. Panicking, she runs behind another car and sqwats down to avoid being seen.

"Oh crap."

"Kari!"

"Kagome!"

Didn't I just tell you that her name's Kagome! Stop calling her Kari!"

"Well she's Kari now."

The voice of the OnStar Agent snaps her out of her stupor.

"And what is the password ma'am?"

"Umm..1227."

The doors unlock.

"Have a nice day ma'am."

She hangs up and waits for her two husbands to pass by. Dashing inside her car, she scrambles to find her spare key hidden taped underneath her seat. Careful enough this time to not break the key, she starts her car and speeds off, leaving skid marks and dust in her wake.

"Damnit! How the hell could he do this! I moved all the pictures of me and Kurama before I left for Japan! I knew when I couldn't find our wedding picture that something was up! What the hell does Inuyasha thinks he's doing! Gods! I knew he was dense, but I didn't think he was _this_ dense! What about the plans! AAARRHHGG!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango wraps a towel around her wet hair as she makes her way to her living room. No matter how hard she tried to forget him, Hiei stayed on her mind. That short doctor was a troublesome twit. Laughing to herself, the dark haired student stops dead in her tracks at the sight before her.

"A troublesome twit, am I?"

How had he known what she was thinking about him? Had she said it out loud? No, she was sure that she hadn't. But skip that. Crossing her arms over her chest, she thinks up another question; What the hell was he doing in her house?

"What the hell are you doing in my house Hiei?"

He holds up a key and smirks.

"I hope you came to return that to me."

"No baka, I came to talk to you."

Talk? Hiei never wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?"

Now it's his turn to cross his arms. Giving her a sharp look out the corner of his eye, he waits for her to start.

"Hello? I said, talk about what?"

"I'm waiting on you to apologize to me onna."

This makes Sango's anger flare up. It's all she can do to not go over there and strangle him to death. Or better yet, strangle him right to the point of almost dying, and then letting go, all while saying, 'See now! Next time, I won't be so nice as to let you live!'

"Get out! Get out now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru looks down at his nephew and smirks. When Inuyasha had come and dropped the boy off to him earlier stating that he had found Kagome, Sessh was stunned. All seemed to be falling back into place and soon, Kagome would be back where she belonged. She would be Kagome Keith once again. SaDonte would have a family again.

His cell phone rings and he answers.

"Sesshoumaru here."

"Fluffy, how are you?"

"Woman, haven't I told you not to call me that on several occassions?"

She giggles and then sighs.

"I'm sorry, but I miss you. I can't wait until you take care of this businees trip and come back to me."

"Yes, but it may take longer than I originally thought."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"My brother thinks he's found Kagome."

The woman on the other end laughs merrily to herself.

"The Kagome he knows is long gone. WHy doesn't he just give up? Even if the woman was alive, I highly doubt that she'd want him back."

Sesshoumaru chuckles.

"Indeed."

"So why do you have to stay?"

"Moral support."

"Hmm, well I see. How about a late night meeting tonight then? I'm really stressed out from my trip."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the InterContinental on the 14th Club Floor. Suite 1429."

"That's fairly interesting. You're in the same hotel as this Sesshoumaru."

She giggles.

"Then that makes it all the more easier."

"I'll be down in an hour."

They hang up and he dials Inuyasha.

"What Sessh?"

"I'll be leaving in approximately one hour. SaDonte will require you to pick him up."

"Where are you going?"

"To mind one's business. Care to hear more?"

"Fine, I'll be there in 20 minutes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kari stands at the front desk of the InterContinental Hotel, waiting on her room key. Sighing to herself, she furrows her eyebrows in deep thought.

_'I can't go home right now. I can't face Kurama. He'll ask me too many questions. Questions that I can't answer. Damnit Inuyasha.'_

Looking over her shoulder, she stops when she spots Sesshoumaru.

_'Is that...who I think it is? Oh no, please don't let him see me.'_

As if one cue, the tall silver haired God turns to her and narrows his eyes. Kari quickly turns around and takes her key, rushing off in the direction of the elevators.

A/N: Hey, I'm back in the swing of things. Hope you liked the first chapter of Love's Gotten Stranger. I told you to watch out for the twists.

BTW, I am in the process of updating my own site with new fanfics and images, and would greatly appreciate any submissions. Visit my profile page for the link.

KD


	2. You Put De Lime In De Coke

A/N: On Aug 28th and Oct 3rd I received a review from Kag'sBF that reminded me that I needed to get my lazy fingers a-moving and write a new chapter. That was my first semi-flame, and it was funny. Thanks for the inspiration Kag'sBF! I've started a reviewer response journal at livejournal under the name kawaiidemons.

Love's Gotten Stranger

Chapter Two: You Put De Lime in De Coke

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here, so don't hate.

The TV was on a local channel, showing a commercial to no one in particular.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

Three paces west, three paces east. That's how it went for over 45 minutes as Kari thought about what just happened. How in the world could she be so careless and not remove that damn wedding picture? The plans were shot; the plans were dead. What could she do now?

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

Turning to the TV, she frowns.

"I hate this commercial."

Jumping when there was a knock at the door, Kagome slows down her thumping heart and tries to get herself together.

"Who is it?"

"Open the door Kagome."

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

Fear grips her body as she hears the male voice through the door.

"I'm sorry, there's no Kagome here. Maybe you have the wrong room."

"Kagome, open this door, now."

"I said this isn't her room! Go away before I call security!"

He chuckles.

"And they would stop me how onna?"

She pales and slides down to the floor. The man calls out to her more soothingly this time.

"Kag, I know you're in there. Why won't you let me in so I can help you? I know what you're thinking. Let me help you through this."

Sighing in defeat, Kagome stands on wobbly legs and goes over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she swings back the door and faces the tall man in front of her. He smirks.

"What are you smiling for you big jerk? You're not the one caught up in the middle of all this. You're not the one who has to deal with two men fighting over you. You're not the one that..."

She looks at him looking at her with a smirk.

"What the hell are you standing there like that for? I'm serious!"

"So am I. Here, maybe you need to relax some."

"Relax! How can I relax when there are two men who're chasing after me because I married them both? I have a child by them both, or so they think, and now…"

She stops her rant once she sees that his gaze and attention is elsewhere. Kagome turns and looks at the TV, her eyes narrowing instantly.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"I hate this commercial!"

He chuckles while stepping inside and shutting the door.

"Actually, it's one of the few that I am quite fond of. It makes little sense, yet amusing."

He turns back to her.

"Like you at times."

"Why you…"

He cuts her off with a kiss.

"Don't worry; just continue playing the role of the confused amnesia patient, things will stay on course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen Minutes Earlier

Inuyasha knocks on his brother's door heavily as Sesshoumaru takes his time opening it. When he does, the 6'3" man looks down at the 6' one.

"Inuyasha, must you act a fool whenever you are out in public?"

Said brother scowls and pushes his way into the room.

"Whatever Sess, I just came to pick up Dontè."

"So tell me, what happened at the bar?"

"I saw her Sess; I saw Kagome."

"So why isn't she with you? Why are you still down about your life?"

Inuyasha shakes his head in anger and takes a seat on the couch next to his slumbering son.

"That fucking doctor brainwashed her. He gave her a new name and then married her."

Sesshoumaru looks at is brother from across the room.

"So take back what is rightfully yours."

"I want to…so bad, but they have a child too."

"So because they have a child, you refuse to take your wife back?"

He flicks on the TV to a commercial.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"Hell no!"

Sesshoumaru raises a silver eyebrow.

"That's what it sounds like to this Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha jumps up.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"No! I'm getting her back! She's my wife, not some woman named Kari Youko!"

"I saw your wife as well Inuyasha."

"Where? When?"

"Here. She was at the front desk getting a room key. I suspect that she is staying here in this hotel tonight."

"Did you hear her room number? Did you follow her?"

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"Does this Sesshoumaru look like a stalker to you little brother?"

"Damnit Sess! She could be on any floor in here!"

"So very true, but I do not have time to worry over your matters. I have an engagement to attend to."

"What the hell could be more important than helping your family!"

"I have helped you. I gave you a tip, now it's up to you to find her."

"You could of at least followed her."

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"The last time I checked, my name was Sesshoumaru Keith; CEO KeithCorp, not Sesshoumaru Keith; stalker for my younger sibling."

Inuyasha scoops up his son and heads for the door.

"Whatever. I'll just have to kill him then."

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

He glances at the TV.

"And turn this dumb ass commercial off!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyou rubs her arms as she remembers what happened in her lawyer's office. There was no way in hell that he could've known she was coming. How did he get there and where was her real lawyer? She could still feel the cold blade of the sword against her neck. It was days ago, but it still felt like today.

Walking into her suite at the InterContinental Hotel, she kicks off her shoes and turns the TV on as she passes it by. The Infamous Coke commercial is on.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

Opening the mini bar to grab something to munch on, she sighs.

"Was letting them get married a mistake? Should I have stopped it? What will Inuyasha say if he finds out that I knew? That I was there to witness it?"

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

Truth be told, she was a bit scared to still be in New Orleans. What if he came after her again before she could get into Inuyasha's arms? Kikyou dared not to even speak _his_ name, hence he should magically appear in her room and kill her where she sat. Nevertheless, she had to keep operation 'marry my brother-in-law' up. For the sake of securing her financial future of course.

Pulling a notepad from the table beside her, she starts to draw up new plans.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"If I keep them apart, even after the fact that they know about each other, long enough…Inuyasha will be bound to give up. That's just how he is."

Taking a sip from her Lime Coke she looks at it.

"_You put de lime in de coke…"_

"They're right, this is good."

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that it's been so long! I got distracted by this stupid thing called life. Now that I'm back, I'm going to start back on this story and finally update A Hole Through My Heart… So please review and leave your ideas for something you'd like to see in here. Oh yeah, and I happen to like that commercial for Lime Coke, lol.


End file.
